


Rogers Family Secrets

by paburke



Series: RogersVerse [7]
Category: Castle, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/pseuds/paburke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate thought she had met all of Richard's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogers Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For kopite who reminded me of one little fact.

*rogersverse*

“We’re boyfriend-girlfriend, right?”

Kate Beckett looked up from the case spread over Richard’s dining room table and stared at her (yes) boyfriend confused and a touch exasperated. “What are we? Teenagers? We’re dating. End of story.”

“But you didn’t want to tell anyone.” Castle sounded a little mournful and Kate didn’t want him the get the wrong impression.

“I don’t want to end up on the society page,” she corrected him.

“But you didn’t want to tell Ryan or Esposito either.”

“They’re detectives, they like figuring out mysteries. For them, this is a gift. I told Lanie. You told Alexis and your mother. No one else matters.”

Richard squirmed and Kate really shouldn’t have thought it as cute as she did. “There is one more I’d like to tell.”

“Go for it,” Kate encouraged. She had never truly planned on hiding their relationship.

“But you’d have to meet him. He’s family, but it’s a secret.”

“Set it up,” Kate told him. Richard could be so dramatic over the molehills.

“Great,” Richard cheered. “I will. Dinner tomorrow night if we solve the case and I just had an idea about our perpetrator. I think he’s secretly related to our victim.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “One, you know we don’t call them perpetrators. Two, real life, not a story. He still needs a motive.”

“One,” Richard imitated her tone. “I know. I have the list saved on my computer and scroll through it regularly when writing and two, an inheritance, especially in the millions that we’re talking about, is a motive.”

Kate couldn’t blow off his statements, completely. She worked with him because he did have out-of-the-box thinking. “Let’s check the will and see who’s mentioned. To disprove your theory.”

Castle gave her a blinding grin.

*rogersverse*

Kate was running late and she hated it. It had taken longer than planned to book the secret bastard (murderer) of their dead millionaire and she was now late for Richard’s family dinner and the meeting with the mystery family member. She was here now and double checked her make-up and hair in the car rearview mirror. Kate deliberately calmed her breathing on the elevator ride to Richard’s floor. This meeting was important to Richard and so it was important to her. She knocked and readied herself for anything.

Richard opened the door immediately. He was grinning ear to ear. “You made it.”

“I made it,” she said drolly. “Am I the last one?”

“Yes, but that’s okay.” He steered her around and Kate Beckett blinked when faced with _Captain America_. “Kate, this is my grandfather, Steve Rogers. Steve, this is my girlfriend, Detective Kate Beckett.”

Kate knew that Richard knew Captain America, of course. She had even attended his book release/signing of the biography, but… “Grandfather?”

Martha smiled at her. “Steve and my mother were… involved during the war, dear.” Steve Rogers grinned happily at Martha (and Kate had seen that exact grin on Richard not that long ago).

Kate held out her hand to the American hero and smiled at the man. “It’s very nice to meet you, sir.”

And wow, Richard still had the ability to surprise her.

*rogersverse*


End file.
